Cahill Reunion
by Rupsoccer
Summary: So, i read so many of these fics. And I thought i might give it a try too. Hope you like it, I OWN NOTHING


**Okay, so I don't own anything. In this story.. Jonah doesn't have a large role. Ned and Ted have gotten their surgeries and they are okay. I have read so many of these fics...so i decided to make one too :) Review and let me know how i did. **

**This story has: AMIAN, NATAN, HAMEAD, TADISON, and NEAGAN**

* * *

**Sinead:**

Here I was. Tied up and duct taped by my own cousin. Of course, the "family" thing isn't important with in the Cahills...but still. At least I'm tied up for a completely harmless reason. Well, if you count a makeover to be harmless.

I've never gotten "dressed up" before. A part of me was liking the makeover. Maybe Hamilton might ACTUALLY talk to me.

Did you just say that Sinead? Why yes, Sinead, I did. But Sinead, you don't like make up! Just suck it up and do it for Hamilton...Darn it! I said it again!

* * *

**Madison:**

Natalie took off our duct tape but kept us tied to the chairs. If i wasn't tied up, my ands would be around her neck. How dare she touch my hair! Well, It did look nice... and maybe Ted might actually see me as a "girl"...UGH MADISON! YOUR ACTING SOFT! MAN UP! BE A HOLT!...but ..my hair is soft...AHH SHUT UP!

* * *

**Amy:**

Ow! She could have at least taken the duct tape off slowly! I can't believe it...I've fought sharks, evil henchmen, and even my own wretched "family". And yet, I'm afraid of make up. Maybe that's not what I'm afraid of. Maybe it's the duct tape. Hmm. Or maybe it's seeing Ian again. Should I just avoid him? It would be better than confronting him...

That's what I'll do. Just avoid him, Amy. That way, you can't be hurt again.

* * *

**Reagan:**

My hair is straight! My hair has never been straight! I look like a... girl. I feel like one too. Maybe Ned will see me, talk to me, think I look nice.

I looked into the mirror. Beautiful. Not on the outside. But on the inside. I want to be seen as a beautiful person.

I guess, I can start with my looks :D

* * *

**Natalie:**

"You know what?" The girls all looked at me. "Let's forget about the make up, you all look good with out it."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Onto the outfits!"

Amy was wearing a green strapless dress. The dress was tight around the bust and flowed down to above her knees. She had on a pair of silver heels. Her hair was straight and pinned behind one ear.

Sinead was wearing a strapless flowy yellow summer dress. She had on matching heels. Her hair was all curled and off to one shoulder.

Madison had a cute blue dress. It was dark blue near the bottom, and the shade went lighter as you move up the dress. She was in flats and her hair was in beach waves.

Reagan had on a purple dress. Hers had two straps and was tight at the waist and flowed out. Her hair was pin straight.

Finally, I had on an orange dress. It was like Madison's but in a different colour. My hair was in a ponytail but with curls.

As all the girls walked into the foyer, people stared and what not, but soon got back to their talks.

* * *

**Sinead:**

"Pst! Amy! I can't walk in these heels!"

"I know, me neither, just...pretend you can!"

Amy ducked and left seeing Ian talking to another Lucian.

I tripped and fell. I saw a hand. I looked up to see Hamilton, "Are you okay?" He pulled me up. " Yea, I just can't walk in the shoes Natalie gave me"

He looked down and said, "Take em off" with a shrug.

I took them off and he threw them under some lady's table and erupted in laughter.

He stopped and said "I'm hungry"

"Aren't you always?" We both walked to the buffet line and grabbed plates.

* * *

**Dan:**

Amber. Her eyes were amber. That's how i always remembered them.

And today, her dress was that exact colour. A fiery orange that made her entire face glow.

"Hey, Nat" She turned around and said "Daniel, how many more times shall I explain this to you. My name is Natalie. Not Nat. Not N-dog. Not DJ Natty. Not N-shizzle-"

" Okay, okay, I get it. But you have to call me Dan."

"I never agreed to that, nor shall I. You nickname is Dan. Your given name is Daniel. I shall you call you by that and nothing else." I sighed. "Do you wanna dance or something, i feel weird just standing around..."

"Dance? but...I'll get sweaty..."

"Come on, please?"

"Yes, fine, very well..." He grabbed my hand, and put it on my **lower** back. "er...perhaps a bit higher, Daniel" "Oh right, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, and then placed his hand on my waist. Daniel didn't know how to dance much, so we just shuffled around on the dance floor until...

"OUCH YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" "No I didn't!" " Daniel, I think I would know when someone steps on my foot." And with that, I turned and walked away.

* * *

**Madison:**

"Hey Ted!"

"Oh hi Madison" We were outside in the back garden. "How are you?" "Doing well, especially since the surgery." " Oh yea, how was it?" " Good Good. I was conscious, so i could tell them how to do it and made sure they didn't make any mistakes... amateurs" I laughed. He continued, " I'm enjoying being able to see the more **beautiful** things in life" he turned and winked at me. I felt my heart flutter. Just a bit.

He then plucked a blue flower, and placed it in my hair. I smiled, as i felt lips on my forehead.

Maybe this night wont be TOTAL chaos...

* * *

**Amy:**

I was crawling on the floor, hoping a certain Lucian wouldn't find me when...

"Hiding from someone?" said a smooth British accent.

I placed a hand on my ear and proclaimed "Found it!" "found what?" "...My earring. I had lost it...and now i found it..." He narrowed his eyes and said "You know I'm a Lucian, right?" " I am aware of that fact, yes, thank you." I silently applauded myself for my new-found confidence. I turned and walked away...or at least tried to.

* * *

**Ian:**

She can't get away from me that easily. I grabbed her hand and spun her into my arms, as if giving a warm hug.

"Hello, Amy"

"Hi..uh..Ian"

"You don't sound very happy to see me"

"Yes, well, perhaps if we were in some sort of cave..."

I let her go. "When are you going to give that up?"

"Never" God! She was so stubborn! I like that.

She was about to turn around when I said, " You know, If our siblings can get along, why can't we?" I pointed to Dan and Natalie who were slow dancing. Natalie screamed, and stomped away with Dan pleading behind her. Bad example.

As if hearing my thoughts, she murmurs "That was a bad example." "Well at least he got to dance with her..." I said, hoping to not sound TOO desperate. She sighed and said, " One song. You make them play 'Wake me up when September ends' By Green Day and I'll dance with you." "Yes!...ermmm i mean.. yes, when you hear the song, I'll be waiting on the dance floor for you, love." She gave a curt nod and walked away. Finally, A second chance. I turned to see Jonah as the DJ.

This shouldnt be too hard...

* * *

**Reagan:**

"Do you still get them?" He turned to look at me "Get what?" " The...headaches?" "Yes, but not as bad... I have a bit of one now, but the Advil should kick in soon." " We don't have to stay here... This party's lame anyway." " Where will we go?" He said with a ghost of a smile on his face." "We could do some suicides on the track near the school?" He looked at me like I was crazy. " kidding..." I said with a smile.

We decided a walk would be better. I honestly wasn't joking about the suicides thing...some sprinting is good for getting rid of headaches. At least, that's what I remember from gym class...

Anyway I didn't want to make him feel too bad... so we ended up leisure walking down to the park near the mansion. There was something nagging at the back of my brain that i wanted to get rid of. Now was the time. " Ned, I'm so sorry, that my family caused this. If it weren't for us, You wouldn't get the headaches and-" He sighed and grabbed my hand, stopping my entire train of thought. I felt my face burn and my heart pump just a tiny bit faster.

"Reagan, I told you to forget about that." " How can I? When every time i see you it reminds me- " I was cut off...by lips? He brought his hands to my waist and my hands found his cheeks.

You know how i said my brain was all jumbled? Ya...forget that. All thoughts were melted from my brain, and only one was left screaming a million things... if that made sense. They said, OMG NED IS KISSING YOU! DOES THIS COUNT AS YOUR FIRST KISS? WHAT WOULD DAD DO IF HE SAW ME! WHERE ARE THE FKING FIREWORKS!? DOES HE USE CHAPSTICK!? WHY ARE HIS LIPS SO SOFT? WHY AREN'T MINE SOFT? HIS CHEEKS ARE SOFT...

The kiss (unfortunately) ended and he took my hand again and we continued our walk like nothing happened.

Though... I had a song stuck in my head. I wanted to break free and sing it out loud. But i restrained my self to just humming it.

"My first kiss went a little like this..."

* * *

**Sinead:**

After we ate, Hamilton got up and randomly said, "Let's go burn some calories!" "Uhh...wha?" I said with my mouth full. He leaned down like he was going to tell me a secret and said, "That's my pathetic way of asking you if you want to dance.." " Only if you make a song request.." "Which one?" "Hero by Enrique Iglesias" Hamilton looked like he was going to gag, but I glared at him, daring him to say a word. He didn't.

* * *

**Hamilton:**

I had my hand on her waist and her hand in my other. She was so small and petite compared to me. Almost fragile. But she's not fragile. She's so strong. Stronger than me. I could never go through what she did.

I snapped back to reality.

She had her head on my chest, singing the lyrics.

"I can be your hero, baby! I can kiss away the pain! I will stand by you forever, you will take my breath away."

She looked at me and I lowered my head and kissed her like I always wanted to. Like I always dreamed of.

"What was that for?"

"I was kissing away the pain" I said smiling like an idiot.

She laughed, "Your so corny"

* * *

**Natalie:**

"Wait, Natalie! Please! I didn't mean to, I swear!" I turned around and smirked, "Compliment me"

"Uhh...your face is...attractive"

I sighed, "Were cool, I guess"

He looked so confused, "Really, uhh so... what now?" He was so cute when he made that face. "Ugh, Daniel, do you say anything mildly intelligent?"

"...I'm kinda hungry" I sighed, "There's food on the table, there" " I don't want that!" He pulled out a red package that read out "Skittles, warning may contain sugar."

I scrunched my nose in disgust, "What **is** that?" He ignored me. How rude... but he did lace his fingers with mine and lead me outside. There was a beautiful flower garden and a rather large tree.

"Let's climb up it!"

" Are you mad? In this dress? No way, mister, You must be out of your-"

. Enjoyable. . .Long.

All words to describe the kiss. Me. Kissing Dan. Ew. But I liked it...

I wrapped my arms around his neck and while he was kissing me, he started doing a happy dance. We broke for air, and he smiled the widest grin i have ever seen.

"Nice man! Your making out with her on the first date!" Sinead smacked and shushed Hamilton. Both, who were watching in the background. I started taking off my heels.

"What are you doing?" asked Dan.

I ignored and started climbing the tree. I sat on a branch and said, "Aren't you coming?"

He grinned and climbed up with me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, he massaged my hand in both of his, and we looked at the moon.

* * *

**Amy: **

I waited and waited. I did not once hear the song. I felt like crying. I ran through the foyer full of people and out the front door.

I sat at the front door step and cried. Not a lot. But every so often a tear would stream down my face. I now realized how much I **really** wanted that dance.

"Amy?"

"I waited, Ian. I waited and I never heard the song", I said with a sniffle. "I'm so sorry, Amy, love. I really wanted this and I messed it up." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly he brightened, ran inside, and came back outside. He placed the Ipod dock and Ipod on the ground.

And there it was. Green Day. That very song, was now playing.

He held out his hand for me, I couldn't help but smile. I took his hand and we swayed to the song.

The song was finally over, we stopped moving, but kept our position. I looked up and our faces were so close. This is it. The very thing I wanted from the beginning. We leaned in close and-

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

The next song started playing on the Ipod. We both started cracking up.

* * *

**Sinead: **

Madison, Reagen, Amy, Natalie and I piled into one room. We were all changed in our PJ's and were ready for bed. When Natalie spoke up and said "So how did all your evenings go?" "Perfect", We all said in unison. We all looked at eachother, and burst out laughing.

* * *

And that my friends, was the tale of reunion with the Cahills. New romances sparked and others reignited.

I am "Ms. Writer" or known better as Rupsoccer

Until Next Time! For now, I am Signing off! May the Cahills be with you!... well maybe not... that would be CHAOS!


End file.
